Coffee Queen
by High-Functioning Ginger
Summary: Sally Donovan isn't a very popular woman. But Greg would be lost without her and they both know it. After all who else will fix his coffee and make him do his paperwork? Random Yarder fluff in text format.


_**AN: I know the over-all fandom feeling towards Sally isn't exactly favorable – but she does deserve some love. I've got my own issues with her – especially after Reichenbach – But I still think she deserves a bit of affection. After all we adore Moriarty and he's the real villain of the show. So here is a bit of Scotland Yard fluff to show a different side to Sally. Let me know how her characterization is. I've never written her before and it was a bit of a battle.**_

**I own nothing.**

**11:12**

Coffee?

_GL_

**11:14**

What are you on about?

_S. Donovan_

**11:14**

I need coffee .Lots. Now.

_GL_

**11:15**

And what do you expect me to do about it?

_S. Donovan_

**11:15**

Bring me a cup?

_GL_

**11:16**

Why should I?

_S. Donovan_

**11:17**

Someone just dropped a huge pile of paperwork on my desk. It'll take me the rest of the day! Then I've got that press conference this afternoon...

_GL_

**11:18**

I think you're being melodramatic. I can see your office from here. And your desk. It shouldn't take more than two hours - tops.

_S. Donovan._

**11:18**

I don't want to be stuck at my desk for two hours pushing paper!

_GL_

**11:19**

Greg, if you stop texting me to complain about it and get started it'll get done quicker.

_S. Donovan_

**11:20**

That's Lestrade to you.

_GL_

**11:20**

My sincerest apologies Detective Inspector Lestrade.

_S Donovan_

**11:21**

And with all due respect sir - Get your own damn coffee.

_S. Donovan_

**11:22**

Come on Sally! I'm sorry. But I've got a massive headache and this damned kidnapping case is going nowhere...

_GL_

**11:22**

I know - It's fine. I'll just bite your head off next time I'm having a rough day and we'll be even. Take an aspirin.

_S. Donovan_

**11:23**

Thanks - I guess. I'm out.

_GL_

**11:34**

Not a problem. There's some in the top left of your drawer. I refilled it last week.

_S Donovan_

**11:35**

I don't know what I'd do without you.

_GL_

**11:36**

Have a migraine and ridiculous caseload.

_S Donovan_

**11:37**

True. How about that coffee?

_GL_

**11:37**

Are you incapable of fixing your own?

_S. Donovan_

**11:38**

Not entirely. But the coffee-maker likes you best.

_GL_

**11:38**

It's a piece of machinery. It doesn't have personal preference.

_S Donovan_

**11:39**

Yes it does. And you're it. You're like the Coffee Queen

_GL_

**11:39**

Ever call me that again and I won't hesitate to shoot you in the knee.

_S Donovan_

**11:40**

Okay – Sorry. Why the knee?

_GL_

**11:40**

Because it won't cause too much blood loss and you can still sit upright to complete your paperwork.

_S Donovan_

**11:41**

I really hate you sometimes...

_GL_

**11:43**

Course you do. Now focus. I'll bring you a cup once I'm done with this report.

_S Donovan_

**11:43**

You're the best Sergeant a DI could ask for.

_GL_

**11:44**

I'd hoped after my promotion I wouldn't have to fetch coffee anymore...

_S Donovan_

**11:44**

Sorry to disappoint. Besides I've gotten you coffee before.

_GL_

**11:45**

When I got pistol-whipped by a suspect and was sitting on the back of an EMT van...

_S Donovan_

**11:46**

What's your point?

_GL_

**11:47**

It's not quite the same.

_S Donovan_

**11:47**

Oh. How about I buy the first round tonight?

_GL_

**11:48**

Thought you said you couldn't make it to the pub?

_S Donovan_

**11:49**

I'll need drinks after today...

_GL_

**11:49**

Deal. Adding sugar as we speak.

_S Donovan_

**11:50**

You're a saint.

_GL_

**11:50**

Not really. 2 creams?

_S Donovan_

**11:51**

Just one - thanks. And yes, you are.

_GL_

**11:52**

I'll take your word for it then.

_S Donovan_

**12:06**

Coffee is fantastic. You really are the Coffee Queen.

_GL_

**12:07**

The glass in front of your office isn't bullet proof you know...

_S Donovan_

_**Reviewing is your division...**_


End file.
